These Colors Fade To Grey
by Sunlit Shadows
Summary: "What's going on!" I yelled. "The colors you seek will fade to grey." She simply replied. "What?" I asked, but by then, she had disappeared.
1. Introduction

Some guy slammed a girl with red hair onto the ground. Her hands were tied behind her back.

"You will _never_ get away with this, Xehanort! (YOUNG!)" The girl yelled as she landed on her stomach. She looked about 18.

"Oh yeah? Watch me!" He yelled as he got ready to stab the girl.

"Oh, no you don't!" She yelled as she jumped onto her feet. She kicked him in the stomach. "You will _never_ get the answers you want!" She yelled, flipping her flame red hair, gnawing through the ropes on her hand. She kicked Xehanort again, took his keys, and ran out of the place.

"Lea, I'm home!" She yelled to her brother.

"Okay, Lara!" Her brother, Lea, yelled back. Lara pulled her red hair into a ponytail.

She went outside, and ran into Heartless.

"Crap!" She yelled, trying to escape. The poor girl wasn't fast enough though. The last thing she knew, the heartless hadn't died, but the heartless killed her.

The 18 year-old awoke in her bed with a start.

"Ugh….. Axel? I had a dream about my past again!" She said to her 26 year old brother, Axel.

"Aralx! Seriously?! This was, like, the what, 10th time this week!" He said back.

"Well, I can't help it! I'm not a dream maker!" Aralx snapped. "It was the day I died…" She said, calming down.

"Yeah, I remember that day. The time I held your lifeless body in my arms…" Axel trailed off. "Well, go back to sleep. We'll talk about it tomorrow." He said, pushing her toward her room.

She nodded. She didn't want to give him trouble for the night.


	2. A friend

**(Aralx P.O.V)**

I hate this! It just…. SUCKS! I keep having these…. stupid dreams! I can't think straight after all these dreams! I went to go see my friends, Nalux, Saix's twin, and Xarlyme, Marluxia's sister.

"Hey, guys." I said, walking over to them in the park. Xarlyme was sitting on the picnic table. I mean, literally, sitting ON TOP of the picnic table, filing her pink fingernails.

"Hey, sweetheart!" She called to me. She calls everybody Sweetheart or Sweetie or something.

I sat beside her and sighed.

"I had another bad dream." I told her.

"Which one?" Nalux asked, painting her nails midnight blue.

"The one where I died." I replied back, looking into the distance.

Xarlyme flipped her pink pigtails.

"That one? That's like…. the 5th time this week!" She exclaimed. I nodded.

"It's all so…. confusing!" I told them both.

"Like the time I figured out that Aqua saved my life?" Nalux asked. I, once again, nodded. "That was also the time I thought I lost my one bit of family." She said, looking at her feet. Then she looked up at the sky. "But he was with me all that time. From the time we were born, to now." She whispered.

"He was in your heart when you were Luna…." I said. She nodded.

"So….. We meet again girls?" A female voice sounded behind them. They turned around, not to see a human, but a specific talking wolf, on the table.


	3. Rose

**(Aralx P.O.V)**

"MIDNIGHT?!" Me, Nalux and Xarlyme exclaimed, looking at the black wolf.

"Mmhmm…" The wolf said, her red eyes gleaming. She jumped down of the table and looked under it. "And I have a present for you, too…" She look back to the top of the table when I seen them.

There was a little baby fox in her teeth (It's how animals carry their babies! Not dead!) sleeping. It peeked open her eye and yawned. I softly took the kit from Mid. (Midnight's nickname)

"Oh, Midnight! Where did you find her?!" I said cradling the fox kit.

"Just down the road." She started, jumping on the table. "She was about to get ran over, but I jumped in just in time."

"Yeah…" we all heard a voice that was high pitched like a baby… "It's twue." We looked down to see the fox's eyes open and staring at us.

"Oh, hey, Sweetie. Do you have a name?" Xarlyme asked her. The fox nodded her head.

"Rose…. My name's Rose." She said.

**Oh, wow, sorry guys for not updating, and about the first chapter. I just had this burst suddenly into my mind. XD Well, you can expect another chapter soon. Bye!**

**-Sunlit Shadows **


End file.
